shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukino/Abilities and Powers
Attributes Tsukino is simply a normal teenage girl, she displays the same feats as any other and has only shown considerably skill in acrobatics, but nothing super human or truly beyond normal. Flight Tsukino is able to seamlessly fly without any means of propulsion, she has shown this ability countless times throughout her life and in fact spends roughly 70% of her waking life abusing it. Because her stamina is nothing but average it can be theorized this ability costs nothing of her stamina or endurance, whether it causes mental strain is debatable. Various theories have arisen over the years as to why would she be able to fly while no other human can without super human attributes. Some of these include. Devil Fruit Based Theories 'Unnamed flight based paramecia devil fruit' Tsukino herself might have eaten a Devil Fruit that allows her to fly without the need of visual propulsion, this theory is perhaps the simplest to devise as it is self explanatory. However it is easily debunk-able because Tsukino already has a devil fruit, and only one person has been registered eating 2 devil fruits. 'Enchanted with a external Devil Fruit Power' Devil Fruits are known to be able to give some objects differing properties from the ones they originally had, with this in mind it's not hard to assume that Tsukino might have been altered with a Devil Fruit which allows her to fly. This one theory has the problem of how convenient it is at explaining and proposes no such devil fruit who could do this. 'Her Muffler ate/is blessed by a Devil Fruit' This theory is a combination of the first original 2, in that instead of her the iconic muffler she wears is affected by the mysterious powers of a Devil Fruit, allowing it's wearer to fly. This one theory has a solid background to it as there is no record of Tsukino flying without the muffler. 'Hanasu Hanasu no Mi' Tsukino is known to have eaten the Hanasu Hanasu no Mi, this devil fruit allows for the user to make a person talk for him something against the target's will. While it may be a stretch it's possible Tsukino is using this devil fruit to fly. Proof supporting this theory is how no hostile animal seems to attack her when flying (and walking) as if scarred by a mysterious sound. Phisiology Based Theories 'Lighter then Air' Because Tsukino has never been picked up by anyone or registered her weight anywhere she might be able to fly because she is simply light enough to do. This however has some problem such as, how is she able to maneuver in air so gracefully. 'She is not Human' Tsukino is oftenly believed to not be human by normal people because of her unknown ability to fly and bizarre luck when facing the seas of the Grandline, this has often led to people speculating she is some other human like species that is capable of flight. Some have even speculated whether or not she's a ghost of some sorts or other paranormal entity. Other Theories 'Loved by the Sky' Perhaps the most widespread and the only one Tsukino ever acknowledged is that she is loved by the sky, or that the sky somehow is sentient and capable of affection for a single small girl, and it actively uses it's "body" to allow Tsukino to fly and be happy. This theory would also explain why she is always surrounded by good weather and a sighting of her is a sign of good luck. Sky Luck Perhaps the most peculiar of her abilities is how she can seemingly predict the weather of any given place, it is because of this that pirates all around hear of the legend of Tsukino, the woman loved by the sky. This ability makes her unquestionably the best weather forecaster in the world, as she is absolutely right in all her predictions. This weird ability also sees to make her incredibly loved by all animals and keeps all hostile animals at bay. Because of these 2 characteristics it has very often been related to the famous 6th Sense that animals have to predict disasters and dangers.